Bleeding Hearts
by Yoko Black
Summary: Sam and Dean go to one of their old haunts and finds a ghost straight from Dean’s past.
1. BOOK 1:BLEEDING HEARTS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not make money off its characters or this story.**

**Title: BOOK 1: Bleeding Heart **

**Rating: T**

**Warning: Language, Blood, and Violence**

**Genre: Supernatural/General**

**Summary: Sam and Dean go to one of their old haunts and finds a ghost straight from Dean's past. **

**Bleeding Heart**

**Part 1**

**HUNTSVILLE, ALABAMA**

Sarah giggled as she walked out of the class room with her friend Haley and walked toward his locker room.

"So, what do you think," asked Haley. "Are you and Brad going to steady. It has been one month."

"He said he'd tell me yes or no tonight," said Sarah. "But I have a very strong feeling it's a yes!"

Both grinned in excitement as Sarah grabbed her back pack.

"What about Jessica Grainger? They have been going out for more then a year. Popular girl goes out with popular boy. It's not exactly rocket science."

"I know but, how often does Brad Thomas ask out a girl like me? I mean it's a dream come true."

Haley smiled at her friend. "Careful, Cinderella, or your pumpkin will get smashed."

Sarah smiled back at her. "I'll call you to let you know his answer."

"All right."

And Haley walked in the opposite direction. Sarah smiled as she went outside toward the bleachers. Walking to the back of them she headed toward where Brad said he'd meet her, behind the food stand. She smiled when she saw him with his back to her and his head hunched down. She hurried to join him.

"Brad!" she called and he turned in surprise with beautiful brunette Jessica Grainger in his arms. Sarah gasped and held her hand to her mouth in shock. "How…How could…"

"Sarah…" began Brad but Jessica cut him off.

"It's all right, Brad. Everyone should know we're back together."

"No, Sarah. No, we're not…."

"But you were kissing her!" yelled Sarah.

"Sarah, I'm sorry. It just happened…."

"Oh, so you fell on her lips?!" Sarah was freaking out by now.

"Sarah, please…."

"Yes, Sarah, please," said Jessica. "Why would Brad want to go out with you? You're a freak."

"How could I have been so stupid?" cried Sarah. "I actually thought you liked me!"

"I _do_ like you! Sarah!"

But by then Sarah was already running away. She didn't hear Brad calling after her. All she heard was the pounding of blood in her ears and Jessica's high cackle. She threw herself back into the school and ran down the hall toward the girl's bathroom. Leaning against the door she cried. Still crying she pulled out her phone and dialed Haley.

_"What up, girl? Is Brad going steady with you?" _

"I caught him with Jessica! How could I have been so stupid to think he'd like someone like me?!"

_ "Wait, caught him how? Like talking or major tongue action?"_

"Major tongue action. How could I have been so stupid?!"

_ "Whoa, calm down, girl. I'll come and get you. Where you at?" _

"I'm in the girl's bathroom between the Chemistry and Biology rooms," said Sarah, somewhat calmed down now. Talking to Haley always calmed her down.

_"The one that girl died in?"_ asked Haley sounding almost worried.

"Come on, Haley," said Sarah with a chuckle. "I'm having major break-up issues and you're worried about a story."

_ "Sorry, Sar. Listen I'm on my way now. Okay? I'll be there soon."_

Sarah was about to reply when she heard a creak and looked around.

"Haley, you're not pulling my leg and actually here, are you?"

_ "What are you talking about, Sarah? I'm on the road. I'm just turning around now." _

"I think there's someone in the room with me."

_ "Come on, Sarah. No one stays at school after hours."_

Sarah didn't reply as she walked up to the stalls. Pushing one opened she blessedly found it empty. Same with the next two. Sarah walked up to the last one when a creak came from it again.

_ "Sarah, are you okay? I'm in the school now."_

"Haley, there's something here with me."

_ "I thought you don't believe in that ghost stuff."_

"I don't. Maybe it's the pipes or something. It sounds like pipes."

_ "Sarah, quit freaking out. You're freaking me out."_

"I've just got one last stall to check."

_ "Sarah, don't. I have a bad feeling."_

Sarah didn't respond as she reached to open the stall.

_ "I'm heading toward the bathroom now."_

Sarah could hear Haley down the hall as she opened the stall door. She screamed when a hand came down toward her.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam looked up at his brother standing a few feet away hustling a game of pool and checking out the girl in the corner at the same time. It was routine as usual. Dean heads up to a local bar to drink beer, hustle pool and find a pretty girl before heading back to the motel as Sam searches the local papers or websites for a possible job. Sam stopped asking which alias Dean comes up with to hook up with girls. They got more complicated by the minute.

Sam picked up the next paper and only had to read the headline to know they had something. He looked up to try and signal Dean but his brother was too engrossed in a conversation with a beautiful brunette to hear him. He only had one option left and he hoped the bartender would forgive him after then.

Sam whistled, loudly. Over half the patrons and a very angry bartender looked at him but he got his brother's attention. Dean walked over with a confused expression as Sam apologized to the owner.

"Dude, what the hell?" he asked. He pointed to the girl he was talking to. "Have you seen the girl I was talking to?"

"And I'm sure she has the IQ to match," said Sam. "Take a look at this."

Sam hands him the paper and Dean reads at it.

" '**Satanic Killing at High School'**? What the heck?"

"The girl, Sarah Morganson, was found in the school girl's bathroom, heart cut out. Medical examiner says it was by a knife, but no knife was found. Other then Sarah no evidence of another person was there."

"Except for a hundred or so girls."

"No one had a grudge on Sarah as far as the investigation could tell. And get this. Her heart was tore out."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "What?"

"Pulled right out of her ribcage and left on the floor next to her body."

"Urgh."

"That's what I thought."

"So you think someone's doing some black magic at the school?"

"That's what I thought too," said Sam. "Check out which school it's from."

"Huntsville Public High," read Dean and he set the paper down. "Why does that sound familiar?"

"Because that was the school you dropped out of before you committed yourself to hunting," said Sam. "Dad was hunting the pack of werewolves the next town over and left us there for four months."

"Oh, right," said Dean suddenly remembering. "I remember there was this one chick that had this hugest crush on me. Wouldn't leave me alone. I wonder what happened to her."

"Well, while you're pondering that, let's head out. Huntsville still six hours away." And Sam started gathering their things.

"Come on, Sam. Can't we have a little fun first?"

"No," said Sam and he stood up and walked toward the door. Dean looked anxiously between his brother and the pretty girl still waiting for him.

"Man."

**SUPERNATURAL**

**(13 years earlier)**

"Dean, come on, get out of bed!"

"Leave me alone, Sammy," said Dena rolling over and burying his face back in his pillow. "I'm tired."

"That's because you stayed up all night watching an Arnold Schwarzenegger marathon," said Sam pulling the covers off his older brother. "Get out of bed! And don't call me Sammy." Dean made a vain attempt to grab his covers back but Sam had them well out of reach. Sam continued to glare at his older brother. "Don't make me get a cup of water again."

"All right. All right! I'm up," said Dean and Sam made sure of it before he left the bedroom.

"I'm going to make breakfast," said Sam.

Eighteen year old Dean glared after his brother before flapping back down onto the bed. They were currently living in a trailer park just outside of Huntsville while their father was on another hunt in the next town over. Since it was a school day Dean had to stay and watch Sam, and try to get an education. Dean never saw the point of it. How would the Civil War help in fighting a ghost or a werewolf?

Dean yawned as he walked into the kitchen and Sam was at the stove cooking scrambled eggs and sausage patties. Dean walked to the refrigerator and took out the gallon jug of orange juice and started drinking from the jug.

"In a cup," said Sam. Dean sent a mock glare at his brother.

"Yes, mother," said Dean and grabbed a camping cup. When Sam finished cooking he shoveled the eggs and sausage on two blue camping plates and handed one to Dean with a fork and knife.

"How much longer till Dad gets back?" asked Sam.

"He'll get back when he gets back," said Dean. "Don't worry."

"I'm not worried," said Sam hurriedly and quickly looked down at his plate. "Do you think he needs help."

Dean huffed a laugh. "Are you kidding? This is Dad we're talking about. Of course he doesn't need help."

Sam went back to his breakfast, but the worried look was still on his face. Dean was worried too, but he had to stay strong, for Sam. Every time John went out on a hunt both were terrified that it would be it, the last time they see their father alive again. They were afraid they'd get a call from Pastor Jim or Caleb and find out that their father had died. It terrified the hell out of both of them, but both never said anything, afraid it would make their fears true. Both were determined to believe that their father was coming back and had found the thing that killed their mother. That they can finally be a real family and not continue hunting, and each time John came back alive, but without a clue on their mother's murderer. And the hunt continued.

"Come on, time for school," said Sam when the clock rang five past seven after they finished cleaning the dishes. Dean groaned and laid his head down on the table.

"Can't we just skip today," he said.

"No," said Sam. "Who's supposed to be the older brother? Who's supposed to set an example for the younger one?"

"The younger one's a pain in the ass," said Dean. Sam hit Dean on the arm. "Hey!"

"Come on," said Sam and grabbed his book bag. Dean groaned and grabbed his car keys.

**TBC**

**This story had been in my head for days and I had to type it down. I hope everyone likes it. **


	2. BOOK1: BLEEDING HEARTS

**Part 2**

"You're a kill joy, you know that," said Dean as he leaned his head against the passenger window of the Impala with his eyes closed.

After Sam found the article of the killing he dragged Dean back to the motel where they got a few good hours of sleep before Sam dragged Dean to the car at dawn to begin the trip to Huntsville.

"You were the one complaining about not enough jobs to do," said Sam. "And now that there's an inkling of a possible job, you want to go back to that bar and screw a nameless girl just to leave her the next day?"

"Hey, at least I'm getting some," said Dean. Sam reached over and hit Dean hard in the shoulder with a knuckled punch. Dean grunted under the blow and turned to look at Sam. "What the hell was that for?!"

"I happen to take sex very seriously," said Sam. "I don't just screw a girl and leave. Have you ever thought that these girls may have feelings for you? Have you ever thought about what you using them could mean to them?"

"They don't mind."

"Have you ever thought that maybe they do," asked Sam. "I'm not like you, Dean. I'm not the casual player that has to make up some story to get a girl."

"Oh, and you think they'll come if we tell them we're hunters killing creatures from hell?" Dean gave his brother a slightly annoyed look and Sam sighed.

"At least think before your act," said Sam.

"I do. I think on how great a time I'm going to have."

Sam sighed again and tried to not hit his head on the steering wheel.

It didn't take Sam and Dean long to drive to Huntsville and drove up to the school. They walked in as the bell rang and students filed into the hall.

"I suddenly remembered why I dropped out of school," said Dean under his breath as they walked toward the office.

"Lack of excitement," asked Sam.

"No, it was ridiculous," said Dean. "We wake up, go to school, learn things we might not need to know when we grow up, go home, do homework, go to bed and start the thing all over again. What was the point?"

"We use the things we learn in school all the time," said Sam.

"Yeah, name one."

"You use math to hustle pool."

"Dad taught me how to hustle pool," said Dean.

"True, but you use math to tell which ball will go through which pocket. And what about counting cards?"

"I prefer poker," said Dean.

"And we use history to find out where a person is buried or on an object we're hunting and it's science that lets us make gunpowder, and…."

"All right, all right. Shut up. I get your point. Geez!"

"You could have learned a lot more if you stayed," said Sam smiling at his brother.

"I'm still glad I left."

"Well, as I live and breath. Dean Winchester."

Sam and Dean turned around to find a very well muscled mad wearing a nice shirt and pants. He had his arms crossed over his chest, bunching his abs and flexing his arms. Dean nervously laughed.

"Coach Scott, nice to see you again," said Dean.

"Come back to finish your education, boy?" asked Coach Scott.

"Sam wishes," said Dean under his breath. Sam jabbed his elbow in Dean's ribs. "Ow, stop it!"

"Who's this," asked Scott looking at Sam questioningly. Sam smiled.

"Hi, we never met, but Dean told me about you," said Sam holding out his hand. "I'm Dean's brother, Sam."

"Older," asked Scott taking Sam's hand politely and studied Sam's size. Sam laughed.

"No, uh, younger."

"Been eating your vegetables," asked Scott and Sam nodded.

"Been trying to get this jerk to," said Sam indicating to an annoyed Dean.

"Good lad, vegetables are good for you," said Scott and looked back at Dean. "And why are you back here?"

"Passing through," sad Dean. "Sammy here wanted to see the place and he dragged me along."

"Why would you want to see Dean's old school?" Scott looked back up at Sam.

"Well, I'm an aspiring writer," said Sam. "I like horror stories and been looking around for new ideas. I read in the paper about the killing and got inspired. I'm sorry it took a girl's death to do it."

"Yeah, it is a shame. Sarah was a nice girl. Not very physically fit but she tried to keep up. We're very sorry she's gone."

"Do any of the students not get along with her?" asked Dean. "Any enemies?"

"Not that I know," said Scott.

"What about any boys?" asked Sam. "Any boy she liked?"

"Oh, that's easy," said Scott. "Brad Conner. Easiest the handsomest boy to the girls, an annoyance to the other boys." He gave a look at Dean and Dean smirked. "If there was a boy she liked, it would be him."

"How about friends?" asked Sam.

"That's easy. Haley Greene. Those two were inseparable since they came here."

"Can we have an address," asked Sam. "I would like to ask her a few questions, for my book."

"Don't see why not," said Scott and wrote the address on a piece of paper. "Just be careful, you hear. Girl's going through a tough time."

"Thank you, Mr. Scott," said Sam with a smile and both walked out of the school.

"That guy never liked me," said Dean.

"Probably because you gave him lip every time he ordered you around," said Sam.

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Why they heck were you so interested in her friends?' asked Dean as Sam looked through the local phone book.

"Because friends talk about stuff they won't ever tell parents or teachers," said Sam.

"So you think this girl's friend talked about something no one else will believe," said Dean.

"You'd be surprised what girls keep from the adults," said Sam picking up the phone. "I've seen girls giggling in corners while looking at the hottest guy in the school."

"I'm sure you were a popular subject," said Dean. "So what do we do next?"

"Next we talk to the friend," said Sam. "Hello, is this the Green residence?.... Yes, I'm with the city newspaper and I'd like to interview your daughter…."

**SUPERNATURAL**

**(13 years earlier) **

Dean leaned back in his chair as his History teacher drone on about something on World War Two. He was never really good with History, or the whole school thing really. He just came to school to keep an eye on Sam. The fourteen year old boy seems to love the place. Why Dean could never figure out.

"Have you been paying attention, Mr. Winchester," barked his History teacher and Dean yawned.

"Not really, no," said Dean with a smile. The teacher glared at him.

"Extra homework tonight, Mr. Winchester, and I expect it back tomorrow! I don't care if you're moving or not!"

"Don't count on it," said Dean as the bell rang. Gathering up the single notebook and pen he had with him he walked out and went to meet his brother for free period, which was also Sam's lunch. Dean was lucky the middle school was only the next building over. It meant he didn't have to walk far to reach his brother.

"Dean!" yelled a voice and Dean turned to see Ashley Jones, the girl he was currently "seeing", run up to him. She grabbed his arm when she got to his side and held on like a vice. "I thought we were spending free period together."

"I can't, Ash, I have to meet up with my brother," said Dean. Ashley pouted.

"Him again? He's such a killjoy."

"That may be but he's still my brother. I have to take care of him."

"He's twelve years old…."

"Fourteen."

"Whatever. Point is he can take care of himself. I don't see why you care so much. I have a sister and I couldn't care less what she does."

"I'm different," said Dean. "I have to take care of Sam."

"He's a nerd," said Ashley, almost scornfully. "And a freak."

Ashley was wrenched off of Dean's arm so fast her arm twisted painfully. She cried out in surprise and held it to her chest.

"Dean, what the hell…." She looked up at Dean's furious eyes. It frightened her. No one had seen Dean angry over anything. He was always so calm and cool. "Dean?"

"Never say that about Sam again," he said in a low voice. Ashley flinched away from the fury in his tone. "Get out of my face."

"But, Dean…."

"Go!"

Ashley flinched away from Dean and ran, not ever looking back. Dean sighed as he watched her leave.

"And there goes another one." Dean turned around to see Sam holding a tray with food on it. "What was wrong with this one? Too clingy? Too busty? Too smart?"

"Why I had to leave a girl is none of your business," said Dean grabbing half a sandwich and biting into it. Sam watched his brother for a moment.

"Dean, what happened?"

"Nothing!"

"Dean…"

"She called you a freak, okay! No one gets away with that. Not even my "girlfriend"."

"Dean, I told you. I don't care what people call me. People are going to say shit to me all the time, but I can't go decking them because of it."

"You may not care, but I do."

"Dean, I don't need a protector anymore. What I need is a brother."

Dean looked over at his younger brother, wondering when he got so much more mature then Dean. Smiling Dean reached over and ruffled Sam's hair.

"Hey!" Sam laughed as he batted Dean's hand away.

"I'll always be your brother," said Dean. "But I can't stop being your protector. I would die for you, Sammy."

"Please don't," said Sam in fear. "Don't."

Dean didn't say anything as he continued to eat the sandwich, placing his hand back on Sam's bowed head. Dean couldn't see the future but if it came between Sam and the world, Dean knew without a doubt he'd choose Sam.

TBC


	3. BOOK 1: BLEEDING HEARTS

**Part 3**

Sam walked up to the Greene residence as Dean drove to the local garage to get the Impala checked out and get a coroner's report on Sarah Morganson's autopsy. Sam sharply knocked on the door and it was opened by a sixteen year old girl with strawberry blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Sam smiled politely when he saw her.

"Hi, I'm Sam, you must be Haley," he said ad she nodded. "I spoke to your mother on the phone. She said it would be all right to talk with you if you liked about your friend's death."

"You don't want to hear what I have to say," she said and went to close the door but Sam stopped her.

"Whoa! Why not? What happened that day? Did you see who did it?"

"You'd think I'm crazy." She'd tried to close the door again.

"You'd be surprise what I think," said Sam with a smile. Haley looked at him a moment before widening the door.

"Come in," she said. Sam walked in and sat down on a chair in front of a sofa, a coffee table between them. Haley sat down nervous on the sofa. Haley breathed as she attempted to collect herself.

"I've told this to the police, to my parents, my friends, and ever they don't believe me. I don't even think I do."

"Tell me what you saw," said Sam.

"That's just it," said Haley. "I didn't see anything."

That got Sam's interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean it was a _bathroom_. If someone had run out I would know it. I was down the hall when it happened." Haley paused to breathe and she looked down at her clenched hands. "I was on the phone with her. She was upset because she caught Brad with Jessica, his ex-girlfriend. I turned my car around and drove back as fast as I could. She didn't have a car and we both thought Brad was taking her home."

She sobbed. Her body shaking as she clenched her fists tighter and her eyes forced shut.

"I ran to the bathroom when I heard her scream. I tried to open the door, but it was shut. I couldn't budge it. I could hear her screaming but I couldn't get to her!" She hid her eyes with her fists as she cried and Sam went around her to and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The door was locked! How can you lock a fucking public bathroom door?!"

"It's all right," he said. "You tried. That's the important thing. You tried."

"But not hard enough! My best friend's dead because I couldn't open the damn door!"

Sam let her cry for a minute before asking questions again.

"What happened next?"

"Her screams lasted about minute before she was silent," said Haley still crying and slightly hiccupping. "I could open the door again and when I did I -hic- I saw her-hic- on the floor. Oh my God! There was so m-much-hic-blood!"

"Hush, Haley, it's okay," he said. "Do you have any tea? I could make you some."

Haley forced a laugh. "I hate tea, but thanks."

"It sounds like you've had a bad experience," said Sam.

"You won't believe what I heard after," said Haley.

"After?"

Haley nodded. "I heard moaning. Not moaning from the pipes or anything, but human moaning. Like Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter."

"Could you see a person there?" asked Sam. Haley shook her head.

"There was no one there! I'm telling you, it was her! It was the ghost."

"Her?"

"The ghost of Emily Mallard. The girl who suicided in that bathroom."

Sam looked at her in surprise. "Tell me more."

**SUPERNATURAL**

"Doctor Collins?" asked Dean walking into the autopsy room. The man looked up at Dean curiously while examining a body.

"Yeah, that's me," he said.

"Great. I'm Agent Lowell from the FBI." Dean held up his fake badge. "I need the autopsy reports on Sarah Morganson."

"I'm sorry but the body has already been released," said Collins.

"I realized that," said Dean, trying to sound as professional as he could. "But our investigation requires all the evidence and that includes the autopsy reports."

"I'm sorry but if your medical examiner needs them, he'll have to sign them out himself."

Dean was taken aback. In all the time's he's gathered autopsy reports he never needed to have a medical examiner sign them off, but then he played a doctor at those times.

"He uh, he didn't tell me that," said Dean uneasily. The intercom beeped and a voice came through.

_ "Doctor Collins, a car pile up on the highway. Possible DOI. You are needed at the emergency entrance."_

"I'm sorry. I have to go," said Collins. "You'll have to show yourself out."

"Not a problem," said Dean. "You're a healer. Go heal. Embrace your calling." Collins nodded and walked out. Dean sighed as he looked around and found the doctor's desk. "And I'll embrace mine."

Walking over to Collins' desk he searched for the cabinets for the Ms, opened it and looked through for Sarah's file. When he found it he looked around for a way to copy them and found a copy machine nearby.

"Who keeps a Xerox machine in an autopsy room?" asked Dean.

Walking over he copied the file papers, rolled it up tight and stuffed it in the front of his jacket. Placing the files back in the cabinet he hurried out of the room. Before he left he looked over at the body currently on the examination table and immediately saw that the cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head.

"Dude, you the lucky one," he said and left.

**SUPERNATURAL**

**(13 years earlier) **

Dean was lazing out in front of the high school, waiting for the middle schoolers to be let out. Some high schoolers still hung around, but most were jocks, tutors or serious studiers. A couple of jocks tried to persuade Dean to join them in tackle foot ball but he refused. Don't connect with anyone. You don't know when you're leaving them. That was the third rule about hunting, next to keep it secret and not get caught.

He heard a crash and laughter around the corner inside and he peeked in to see what had caused it. Five jocks had pushed down a girl a year younger then Dean with straight brunette hair. From his angle he couldn't tell the color of her eyes or if she was pretty or not, but the glasses on the floor and the tight bun her hair was in told him she was a bookworm. That and the books scattered around her.

What got Dean angry through was the group of jocks were teasing at her.

"Come on, ducky!" they called. "Quake for us, ducky!"

The girl looked up and Dean instantly recognized her. He never forgot a girl's face. Bright blue eyes and slightly pretty Emily Mallard wasn't the best looking girl on the block, but take away the glasses and let down the hair and Dean knew she would be an eye catcher.

She was attempting to gather up her books and glasses but the men kept kicking them out of her reach.

"Come on, quake for us, ducky!"

"Hey, stop it!" yelled Dean walking up to them. "Leave her alone."

"Back of, gunny," said one jock. Dean gritted his teeth at the nickname. Just because his last name was the same as a gun doesn't mean he likes the gun jokes.

"My names Winchester, not gunny," he said. "And you leave her alone."

"Whatever, just leave us to our fun."

Dean looked between the jocks to Emily trying to pick up her books and back to them. "I don't think so," he said. He bent to help Emily pick up her books but a jock pushed him away. Dean gave them a warning look. "Don't do that again."

The jock laughed. "Do what? This?" He pushed Dean again. Dean swung his fist and it connected with the jock's jaw. He stumbled to the floor and looked up at Dean in shock then anger. "Get him!"

The other four rushed at Dean, attempting to overpower in him their umber, but Dean kicked one in the knee and punched another in the gut. The jock that shoved Dean had joined in and tackled Dean. Dean managed to brace for it, but still slid a foot. Clasping his hands together he hit the jock in the liver, which would normally put a man down, but the man had more muscle then meat, and held on. His four friends proceeded to kick and hit Dean wherever they could reach. The best Dean could do was hit them wherever he could while he still stood.

Suddenly the weight of one of the jockeys was thrown off him and he turned to see little Sammy pummeling a jock as he piggybacked the guy. Another jock had let go of Dean to try and pull Sam off but Sam swiped a swing at him while still on the other jockey.

Eager to get his brother away from danger he kneed the jock holding him around his waist in the gut and the other two he punch in the face and diaphragm. Both went down gasping for air. Dean when over to help Sam as his little brother continued to kick his first opponent as the second attempted to pull Sam off his friend.

"Hey! Let go of my brother!" yelled Dean and punched the guy prying Sam off in the head. Sam gave a final kick to the semi-conscious jock and Dean pulled his brother off the teenager. "You okay?"

"Yeah," said Sammy uneasy. "How many times have I told you not to start a fight without me?"

Dean laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "Too many times," he said "I gotta teach you how to do a Nelson."

"I'm not big enough for a Nelson," said Sam with a laugh. Dean laughed too and turned to Emily. She had watched the whole thing with a mixture of surprise and fright. She flinched a little when Dean walked over to her. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you okay?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, uh, thanks. Emily Mallard," she said.

"I know. Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sammy."

"Sam," said Sam emphazing the name.

"I know. Thanks for helping me."

Dean smiled at her, reached up and plucked a bread crumb from her hair.

"Isn't that what heroes are for?" he said.

TBC


	4. BOOK 1 BLEEDING HEARTS

**Part 4**

Sam hurried into the motel room and looked around for Dean but he didn't find him in the room. He heard the Impala drive up and turned as Dean got out of the car and walked toward the room.

"Dude, you gotta hear this!" they both said at the same time and looked at each other in surprise. "You first!"

Sam held up a fist and Dean sighed before holding up his and they proceed to play rock-papers-scissors. Dean won by rock over scissors.

"All right, what have you got," asked Sam.

"Dude, the article got it way off. And I mean _waaaaay_ off." Dean pulled out the files he copied and handed them to Sam. "Remember the article said it was a knife that killed the girl?"

"Yeah," said Sam taking the papers. "Why? Was it a knife?"

"No," said Dean. "It was something else. Something punched through the girl's rib cage and pulled out her heart!"

"Punched? You mean with a fist?"

Dean gave Sam a skeptical look. "No, Sam, with a spoon. Of course with a fist. Just like in _Alien_ with Sigourney Weaver, only the thing's going in instead of coming out."

"That's…That's whacked," said Sam sitting on the bed with the papers in his hands.

"Whatever we're dealing with is angry and nasty. That's a horrible way to die for a girl."

"She was still alive for like a minute afterwards," said Sam reading the papers. "It says here that she was alive for that long before she died. God, whatever this thing is, it's furious."

Both Winchester men paused as they took in the severity of the situation. Dean cleared his throat.

"So, what have you got?" he asked.

"I think we've got a Bleeding Heart ghost," said Sam.

"A Bleeding Heart ghost? Is that anything like a Woman in White?"

"They're similar, yes, but Bleeding Hearts can be either male or female. Ours is female. They're created when the one they love don't precipitate their feelings and suicide. They're so devastated that they literally can't live without the one they love."

"But what does that have to do with a bathroom? If it's a ghost it can go anywhere? Why there?"

"Because is seems that bathroom has a history," said Sam taking out his notebook.

"Go on," said Dean sitting on the opposite bed.

"Around thirteen years ago a girl committed suicide in the room." Dean's eyebrows raised in surprise. "The story goes that her "true love" left her and never came back. So she suicide in the girl's bathroom and now every time someone's had their heart broken and runs into that particular bathroom, their hearts get torn out. There have been eight in the last thirteen years."

"How did she suicide?" asked Dean.

"Sliced her jugular. Bleed to death in the bathroom floor. Janitor found her the next morning when he went to clean up."

"What was her name?" asked Dean. Sam looked at him grimly.

"You'll never believe me," he said.

"Come on, Sam. No time for games. What's the girl's name?"

"Emily Mallard."

Dean's face went into shock and Sam knew why. A month after they moved and Dean's "break-up" with his latest "girlfriend" he saved Emily Mallard from a group of jockey's bullying her. Sam remembered because he pulled a jock off Dean to try and even the fight. Emily stuck to Dean like glue after that. She nearly worshiped the ground he walked on. Dean didn't mind. He felt sorry for the girl. He even helped her out a bit. He took her to a beauty salon and got her a whole new makeover. It was like the ugly duckling turning into the beautiful swan. When Sam asked why Dean just smiled at him and said: "So she'd have at least have a chance to a decent guy once we're gone."

"You're shitting me!"

"No, I'm not. I even double checked at the local library. Emily killed herself in that bathroom thirteen years ago."

Sam handed over the newspaper printouts he got from the library and Dean looked at them. The headlines read: **HIGH SCHOOL GIRL SUCIDES IN GIRL'S BATHROOM!!!! **There was Emily's high school picture under the headlines.

"Shit, I never knew," said Dean holding his head in his hands. "When did it happen?"

"Almost five months after we left. According to her parents, she went into such a severe depression she couldn't be shaken from it. They tried everything. Therapy, medication, but nothing worked. She just killed herself."

"Do you think I had something to do with this?" asked Dean. "She was so obsessed…."

"I can't say, Dean, but the way she acted, you could say she was obsessed. If you told her to jump in the river she would."

"This is…This…Shit!" Dean's breathing became heavy and he leaned his head between his legs. "I'm gonna be sick."

Sam went over to his brother and rubbed his back gently. "Slowly, Dean. In and out your mouth."

"I know how to get over shock, Sam. Don't treat me like I'm freakin' four!"

Sam held his arms up in surrender and moved away. "Sorry, just trying to help."

Dean looked up guiltily. "Sam, don't. I'm just…God!"

"I know, Dean. I know."

Both were silent for a few minutes, trying to wrap their heads around what they've just learned. From the time they knew her Emily Mallard wasn't violent, but she was picked on a lot till Dean became her self-appointed bodyguard. It angered the jocks because they lost their source of entertainment and envied the girls who had their hearts set on Dean. To think that she could became a malicious spirit and harm people was like asking it to snow in the Sahara.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Dean.

"We've got to interview the family," said Sam. "Her parents are still here. They might be able to help us."

Dean nodded and looked down at his clasped hands.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Dean walked up the pristine steps of the Mallard residence. You would never have known that thirteen years ago, the happy parents that lived there had lost their daughter. Dean stopped at the top steps and looked at the door.

"Dean, you okay?" asked Sam looking back at his brother. Dean nodded shaking.

"Yeah, yeah. Just…just give me a minute." He chuckled. "Last time I walked up these steps Emily was still alive."

"Hey, you'll be fine. Just like any other interview."

"No, Sam," said Dean. "No it's not."

And Dean walked up to the door and rang the door bell. It seemed to echo throughout the house. A moment later a grandmotherly woman with graying brown hair and blue eyes opened the door and Dean caught his breathe. She was an older version of Emily, only without the glasses. An egg sized locket hung around her neck.

"Yes?" she said. "Can I help you?"

"I, uh…." said Dean. Sam looked over at his speechless brother and quickly interrupted.

"Hi, Mrs. Mallard. I'm not sure you remember us. Sam and Dean Winchester. Dean used to go to school with your daughter, Emily."

"You're one of Emily's friends?" asked the woman in surprise.

"Yeah, we were on a road trip and decided to come back and take a look around."

"Oh, it's so great to speak to friends of Emily. It's not often that they come around."

"Why is that," asked Sam. She gave them a sad look.

"Emily died," she said. "Thirteen years ago. Suicide."

"Oh," said Sam looking surprised. He looked over at Dean to still see his brother blank faced. "We're so sorry, Mrs. Mallard."

"It's okay, I've gotten over it. It still hurts, but not like it used to. And please, call me Katy."

"Mom, who is it?" A girl with lighter colored hair then her mother's walked down the stairs. She looked to be around ten years old.

"Just some friends of your older sister, Emma. Want to meet them?"

Emma looked up at Dean and Sam. "You knew my sister?"

"Yes," said Dean speaking the first word since arriving. "We were friends."

Emma seemed to think before nodding. "Okay."

"Please, come in," said Katy. "Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"Coffee, please," said Sam as he and Dean walked in. They sat on the couch as Katy left to make coffee.

"So what was she like, my sister?"

"She was smart," said Dean. "And pretty. You look kind of like her."

Emma blushed. "Thanks. Mom misses her, and often won't talk about her, but it doesn't bother me as much. I never knew her."

"We had Emma two years after Emily's death, Carl and I," said Katy walking in with a tray with a coffee kettle and cups. "After she died our marriage was falling apart and we thought another child would strengthen it, and Emma did. She was our miracle." She smiled at her daughter and handed out the cups. "Sadly, Carl died two years ago in a car accident. He would have been so happy to have met Emily's friends."

"We're so sorry," said Dean. "For your husband and your daughter."

"It's all right," said Katy and smiled at them, or more specifically, Dean. "So, you're the infamous Dean Winchester. Emily always talked about you, like her knight in shining armor."

"I never tried to be," said Dean. "I just hate seeing kids get picked on who can't fight back. That and my father taught me to never hit a girl. Always respect them. Never hit them."

"Your father sounds like a gentleman," said Katy. Dean and Sam shared a laugh.

"Not really," said Dean. "After our mother died he tried to take care of us the best he could. He wasn't the best father in the world, but he was ours."

"You're father died too," asked Emma. Both brothers fell silent.

"Yeah," said Sam. "For awhile now."

"We're sorry," said Katy taking Dean's hand. Dean smiled up at her gratefully before clearing his throat.

"So, Emily. What was she like before she died?"

"She was so depressed. We tried everything to bring her out of it. Some days she was calm, lying on her bed covered in her blankets and others she would go into a rage without warning, for no reason." She looked over at Dean. "It was during those times she yelled for you. We tried to track you down, but it was like you dropped off the face of the Earth."

"We were abroad," said Dean. "Went to see the world. Cardiff was especially nice. The Millennium Center, Roahd Dahl Plass. Very pretty."

Sam looked at Dean in surprise. When had Dean gone to Europe? That was something he would have to remember to ask Dean later.

"We tried to help her. We took her to doctors and therapists. Some thought she was bipolar, others that she was on the very of insanity, but she proved herself rationally sane, just severely depressed."

"And she killed herself?" asked Sam and Katy nodded. "Do you know where she's buried? We'd like to pay our respects."

"We have a grave marker, but we decided to have her cremated." Katy looked to an urn placed on the mantel, next to it were white roses and a picture of Emily. "She wanted to. Said once that she didn't want to end up as an evil spirit."

Dean and Sam looked at each other in surprise. They had never talked about the supernatural to Emily, so how she had learned that was interesting.

"Where did she hear that," asked Dean.

"From you two," said Katy. "She said she caught a bit of conversation you both were having as she was walking up to join you, something about wondering how long it took to salt and burn a corpse. It confused me."

"Movie we were discussing," said Dean. "Ghost movie." Katy seemed to accept the answer and nodded. "So, you have nothing of hers still here? A hair brush with hair still in it or favorite pair of gloves?"

"No, but I do have a lock of her hair," said Katy and she opened the locket to reveal a small lock of brown hair. Dean and Sam looked at each other, knowing they found Emily's anchor.

An hour later after a trip down memory lane Sam and Dean walked out of the Mallard residence and went to the Impala.

"Severely depressed. Obsessed over a love lost…"

"She didn't love me," said Dean. "It was a crush, a school crush."

"Dean, she our ghost and the only thing hold her to this world is that lock of hair."

"So what do you want me to do, Sammy?" asked Dean holding his arms out in surrender. "Walk back in there and say, "Hey, sorry to disturb you again, but your daughter did come back as an evil spirit and is now killing girls who've had their hearts broken and I need the lock of hair to put her spirit to rest." Is that what you want me to say to her?" Sam remained quiet as Dean opened the Impala door. "I didn't think so."

"Dean, I'm sorry…." said Sam getting in.

"Save it, Sam," said Dean starting the car. "We have to put her to rest another way."

"But how? Other then killing broken hearted girls, we don't know what she wants."

Dean didn't say anything as he drove down the street.

**TBC**


	5. BOOK 1: BLEEADING HEARTS

**Part 5**

**(13 years earlier) **

Sam was silently reading as Dean rolled out from under the car, grabbed a wrench and went back under. Metal music blared radio set on a shelf. A half eaten sub lay next to Sam along with a soda and chips.

The last time they heard from their dad he said he had almost the whole pack of werewolves and that he was coming back soon and expected everything to be scrubbed down and ready to go. Dean took the Impala to the local garage where he worked and checked to see if he could fix the rattle that had started up. The manager said Dean could as long as he put the tools away and closed up.

And that was how Sam and Dean came to be alone in the garage late that night.

"Hey, Dean, did you know a wolf would seek revenge for the death of a member of its pack if killed by an enemy," said Sam. Dean huffed a laugh as he reached for a box wrench.

"And that applies to our job, how?" he asked.

"Well, Dad's hunting werewolves, right? I thought if I studied regular wolves then it would help Dad hunt them better."

"So you finally decided to take up the hunting gig?"

"No!" said Sam and looked away. "I just don't want you two getting killed doing something stupid."

Dean rolled out from under the Impala and looked at his younger brother. Sam still had his head away from Dean, the book on wolves laid open on his lap and his knuckles white around the covers.

"Hey," said Dean walking up to his brother. "Me and Dad aren't going to die. Just watch. When we're thirty we'll be visiting Dad in a place for old people while we go and hunt."

"Dad and I," corrected Sam. "And it's a retirement home. Not a place for old people."

"Whatever," said Dean. "Point is, _Dad and I_ are going to be around a hell of a long time. I'm talking a hundred years from now."

Sam laughed. "I'd like to see that."

Dean smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder before walking back to his car. After a few minutes of Dean fixing the underside he got out from under it, went to the driver's side and turned it on. The engine roared to life without any evidence of a rattle.

"Yeah! Listen to her purr!" said Dean and revved the engine again. Sam laughed as his brother checked to see if his car was in working order. Dean looked up at him in the driver's seat through the passenger window. "What?"

"You're such a dork!" said Sam laughing.

"Yeah, right! You just wish you had a car like this!" And he revved the engine again. Sam laughed at his brother's antics. Dean was been so completely attentive to the sound his car was making he didn't hear Sam stop laughing till he turned to look at his brother and stopped. Sam's face was turned to out the window, looking first up at the full moon and then looked around. The look on his face had Dean worried. "Sam, what is it?"

"Dean, turn off the car," said Sam and Dean did. Both listened hard to find anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't hear anything," said Dean.

"Exactly," said Sam. "There's something out there."

Dean got out of the car, popped the trunk, and opened the weapons compartment. He picked up a sawed off shot gun, put a couple rounds in and put more in his pocket. Walking up to Sam he handed his brother the car keys.

"You know what to do," he said. Sam looked between his brother and the keys.

"Dean, no…."

"Don't disobey orders, Sam!" said Dean. "Just take the keys and wait for my signal."

With shaking hands Sam took the keys and watched as his brother left the garage. Dean walked past the window Sam was looking out and Sam watched his brother walk by.

Dean walked around the garage, keeping his pace casual and the shotgun close to his side to hide quickly. The fact that no animals were sounding wasn't a good sign. Dean couldn't even hear a cricket. He knew Sam was still new to the hunting business but it didn't hurt to check the area out. When Sam had a feeling, it was usually right.

Dean turned a corner and was immediately tackled. He groaned as something landed on him and screamed when a searing pain laced down his shoulder. He looked up to see claws and feral amber eyes. A wide jaw full of canines lowered down toward him, but he blocked it with his shot gun, keeping it between him and the werewolf's teeth.

"SAM, GO!' he yelled over the werewolves muffled howls. The werewolf lowered closer to him and Dean strained to keep himself from being chewed. "Get off me!"

The werewolf lowered again and Dean could smell its hot meaty breath against him. He closed his eyes and waited for it to tear his throat out.

But it didn't come, instead the werewolf roared and reared off of Dean. He opened his eyes to find little Sammy on the werewolf's back with his tiny bow knife buried in the creature's shoulder and his other hand holding tightly around the werewolf's neck. The werewolf was reaching behind itself to try and dislodge Sam but couldn't reach the small boy. Something heavy fell next to Dean and he turned to see a six chambered revolver.

"Shoot it!" yelled Sam over its roars. "Shoot it now!"

Dean didn't pause to think. Grabbing the revolver he aimed for the middle of the werewolf's chest and fired. Thank God Sam filled it with silver bullets. The creature convulsed for a moment before falling to the side. Sam got off it and wiped his knife on its tattered clothing as their father's car drove up. Dean shot it in the head for good measure and turned on his brother.

"I told you to leave," said Dean in a low voice.

"And I just saved your ass," said Sam in the same tone. John ran up to them and looked between the boys and the dead werewolf.

"What the hell happened?!" he yelled glaring at Dean. "I called the house, but you weren't there and now I find this! You're supposed to keep Sam safe, Dean!"

"Dad….."

"It's not Dean's fault, Dad," said Sam quickly. "Dean told me to leave, but I stayed anyway."

Dean looked at Sam in surprise. Sam rarely took the heat for Dean. John was always pushing Dean harder to be a better Hunter while trying to get Sam to hunt. John looked from his youngest son to his oldest.

"Is this true, Dean," asked John. Dean looked down at Sam as he held his injured arm.

"Uh, yes, sir. It is." John turned to begin reprimanding Sam. "But I would be dead if he didn't, sir. My shot gun was filled with iron rounds, not silver. If he hadn't thrown me the revolver I would be dead."

John sighed as he looked between his sons. "Team work. That's a start. Good job. But next time do as your brother says, Sam." Sam nodded and John turned to his oldest son. "It didn't bit you, did it Dean?"

"No sir, just a scratch."

John nodded and turned back to his truck. Dean and Sam looked at each other as John went to get a tarp to get rid of the werewolf's body. Both gave each other grateful smiles before going to assist their father.

**SUPERNATURAL**

Sam and Dean walked quietly down the hall, shot guns out and loaded with rock salt, a few more rounds stuffed in their pockets. They kept a look out for late night teachers as they walked down the halls.

"Reminds me of sneaking around with Ashley Jones," said Dean as they neared the bathroom.

"Dean, please….."

"Think she knows we're coming?"

As soon as he said those words the bathroom down flew open and the sound of a heartbroken wail came through. Both brothers stopped in surprise.

"Yeah," said Sam. "She knows."

"She sounds mad."

"She killed herself under depression. Of course she's mad."

Both stood for a few moments in front of the bathroom door, debating on who would lead.

"Well, you first," said Sam, his shot gun raised. Dean looked at him in surprise.

"Why do I have to go first?"

"She's your girlfriend."

"She is not my girlfriend!" Again both were silent. "Together?"

"Yeah."

Both brothers walked forward and walked into the haunted bathroom. The bathroom was empty of any living person and the only thing that moved was the spirit of Emily Mallard. She wore a white sundress with blue flowers on it and her hair hung lip around her shoulders. Her head was down as she paced and moaned around the stalls along the wall. Both brothers held their shotguns at the read.

"Emily," said Dean. "Hey, Emily. It's Dean." Emily looked up at them and both brothers winced. Her eyes were bag shot a yellow, like any ghost, as well as being pale as a sheet, but what made them wince was a long jagged red gash ran down the side of her neck. "Hey, Em. It's me, Dean. You remember me? We went to school together?"

She turned to them. "Pain," she said. "I feel pain."

"I bet you do," said Dean. "I came to…" Dean gulped. It was hard for him to reconcile with a ghost. He was more used to salting and burning them. "I came to apologize."

"Pain," said Emily. "So much PAIN!"

A ghost window slammed the door behind them and Dean flew across the bathroom. He grunted as he hit the tile wall and the shot gun flew from his hands.

"Dean!" yelled Sam and ran to help his brother, but Emily threw him against the wall and pinned him. Sam grunted as ghostly hands held him around his throat. "Emily, let me go!"

"Pain," said Emily. "I feel pain."

"I know, Emily, but we're here to make it go away. Please let us help you."

"I feel your pain." Sam looked at her in surprise. She reached up and placed a hand on his heart. "You have a broken heart. It's been broken so many times. I can fix it."

And she grabbed just above his heart, piercing his skin to take the organ out. Sam screamed as she dug her fingers into her chest.

"Emily, let Sam go!" Emily turned to see Dean struggle to get up and aim the shot gun at her, another holding his bruised rib. "Don't make me use this." She cocked her head at him, as if trying to recognize his face. "It's us, Sam and Dean. From school."

"Dean…." said Emily softly.

"Remember when we used to run races on the track field," said Dean. "You'd beat me every time."

"Dean…."

"And when you helped Sammy with his homework? He got into college because of you."

"Sam…." She looked up at the younger Winchester, still trying to pry her fingers from his chest. Dean softly smiles. He was getting to her.

"That's right. Remember when he was so small we could have used him for a foot ball." Sam glared at Dean as he gritted his teeth against the pain. "Look how much he's grown now. Sam and Dean? Dean and Sam? Remember?"

"Dean….Winchester….."

"That's right." Dean set the gun down and moved closer with a hand stretched toward her, hoping to keep her attention on him. "Dean Winchester. Remember?"

"You left me," said Emily suddenly mad. "You left me alone!"

"I know, Emily, and I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave, but my father made me. We had more things to hunt."

"Things like me," asked Emily. She let go of Sam and he slid the floor with a grunt, holding his chest as he struggled up. "Are you going to kill me?"

"Do you want to die," asked Dean. Emily walked up to him. Dean was surprised to find tears streaming down her face.

"I hurt so much," she cried. "So much pain…"

Dean held his arms open to her. "Come here, Em," he said. Emily shuffled over to Dean and Sam quickly grabbed his gun, cocked it and aimed it at her. "No, Sam." Sam looked up to see his brother sternly stare at him. "Let me do this."

"Are you sure," asked Sam. Dean looked away to stare back at Emily standing in front of him.

"Yeah," he said. "I'll be okay."

"Dean…." said Emily walking up to him. Dean drew her in as Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed her.

"Oh, that's just gross," said Sam under his breathe and looked away, not wanting to see his brother kiss a ghost. Dean pulled away as the kiss ended and Emily stepped back, smiling up at Dean. Dean couldn't help but look back at the girl sadly.

"I'm so sorry, Em," he said. "I never wanted to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I thought I was helping you."

"Isn't that what heroes are for?" asked Emily smiling at him. "Thank you, Dean."

And she faded. Sam walked over to Dean and was shocked to see his brother's eyes fill with tears.

"She's gone," he said. "I gave her what she wanted."

"She wanted you to kiss her?" asked Sam. Dean nodded.

"It was the most obvious thing. She loved me and felt that she was betrayed. I had to fulfill her wish for her to move on."

"I'm so sorry, Dean," said Sam. Dean shook his head.

"It's not your fault, Sammy. Our whole family's screwed up. We always wind up losing the ones we love. It's better to have not loved at all."

"No, it's better," said Sam. Dean looked up at him. "Dean, without love we wouldn't be doing this. If Dad didn't love Mom as much as he did, we wouldn't be here."

"It was being here that got Emily killed," said Dean.

"You gave her a gift, Dean." Dean's face still held anger but Sam could see the surprise in it. "Don't you remember what she was like before we came? She was picked on, pushed around because she was smart. I know how that feels, but you were there for her just like you were with me. You even made her feel pretty."

"Just 'cause I gave her a makeover?"

"Because you were there for her. You were the only one who cared about her, and she loved that about you. You're a great guy, Dean. You don't mean to hurt anyone. Even a ghost could see that."

"She still died…"

"Dean, it's not your fault," he said. "She didn't die because of you…"

"Yes, she did, Sam," said Dean, almost in a yell as he turned to Sam. "She died because I left!"

"Dean, Emily died because she was depressed. You heard Katy. They got her on every anti-depressant and psychological drug on Earth. It was bound to happen…"

Dean turned to Sam. "Shut up, Sam, and listen…."

"No, you listen! I've put up with your crap for a long time, ever since we were kids! It's not your fault bad stuff happens to other people will you're around. Sometimes there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

"I still could have stopped it."

Sam felt like punching his brother. "No, don't do that! Don't put the weight of the world on your shoulders! Leave that to God. What could you have done?! You were four states away and thought she was fine. You didn't know she was depressed. You didn't know she was going to break down. For a long time I thought Jessica's death was my fault, because I saw it beforehand. You told me it wasn't. It was the demon that kill her. That killed Mom, and Dad. Emily had her own demons to fight and she lost. You might think it's your fault, but you didn't see this coming. It wasn't your fault.

"Now you have a job to do, Dean. Your job is to help me catch these things and put them down. You're job is to watch my back and make sure I don't go Lord of the Dead. I need you here with me, Dean. I need my brother, not a bodyguard."

"Don't give me that psycho-shit…."

"I'm not the one giving the shit, you are. Quit putting the blame on yourself, Dean. If you keep at it, you'll kill yourself. Do you really want to leave here alone, again?"

Dean stopped and sighed. Sam was right. On the inside he was a big softy. But being soft gets you killed in a hunt so Dean tried to hide it behind stoicism. It was people like Emily and Sam that easily saw it. Dean knew he was hard on himself but it was a force of habit. Ever since he failed to shoot the witch after Sam when they were kids Dean put a lot on himself. He couldn't help it.

"Come on," he said picking up the gun he set on the floor. "Let's get the hell out of here." Sam readily agreed and grabbed his gun.

"Hey, Sam, wait," called Dean and Sam turned to look at him. "What did Emily mean? About your heart being broken many times?"

Sam paused as he looked at his brother. Dean could tell Sam was hesitant on answering the question. On the many hunts they were on they felt attracted to a lot of women, especially Dean, but Dean also knew Sam took love serious, and Sam left a piece of his heart to each person he met.

"I don't know," said Sam with a straight face and walked out.

**SUPERNATURAL**

The next day Dean drove up to a nearby cemetery and parked the car. Sam looked over at his brother as Dean just sat in the seat. Both didn't move for a long time.

"Do you want me to go with you?" asked Sam.

"Nah, I need to do this alone," he said and turned to smirk at Sam. "Thanks through."

Sam nodded and watched his brother get out of the Impala and walk toward the cemetery. He didn't have to walk far when he reached Emily's gravestone.

"I know I only talked to you a few hours ago, but I just wanted to say I was sorry. Other then Sam, I didn't have many true friends. I don't even know if Sam counts. He's family. You were so ready to listen to all the stories I had about hunting the supernatural, even if I abbreviated it a bit. You didn't care. You were so ready to hear more." He sighed as he looked at the grave sadly. "I did love you. I never went after you because you were so innocent, so full of life and I didn't want to take that away. The other reason was, I knew I would be leaving, but if you were still alive now and asked me, I would have stayed. I would have been anything you wanted me to be. But you're not, and…." He looked toward Sam reading a brochure in the car waiting for Dean before turning back to the grave. "I have someone to take care of. But I'll be thinking of you. I missed you the day I left and every day since, and I'll continue to."

Reaching into his leather coat he took out a simple yellow flower he saw growing on the ground before driving up the cemetery. He placed it on the grave marker and gently ran his hands along the edge.

"Good-bye, Emily."

And he walked back to the car.

**END**

**CONTINUE TO BOOK 2**


End file.
